


[翔潤SJ] サクライショー、家を買う。

by gogoghost



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 翔潤 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogoghost/pseuds/gogoghost
Summary: >舊文，短篇>現實清水向🍹>沒有重點，標題不對文
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 4





	[翔潤SJ] サクライショー、家を買う。

『房子不是收到了嗎？(笑)』

「?」整理房子到一半的松本潤，注意到手機的未讀訊息，是來自他的親友生田斗真。

還正在納悶生田是什麼意思『哈哈哈哈哈哈！』松本的思緒被電視發出的笑聲給奪走了，今天是禮拜四的晚上七點多，那天節目開場他們提到大野智的生日。

「啊…」了解生田的意思後，知道那個人又再調侃自己了，松本翻了個白眼，放下手機決定無視這封訊息繼續做自己的事。

正確來說，松本不是收到房子，而他是從現在他所在的公寓房間的主人那裡，拿到了備用鑰匙。

*****  
那天松本也只是順便附和著二宮和也，開玩笑回答自己也想要一間房子，他本來以為櫻井翔也只是節目效果好玩地問自己房子場所想要在哪，但節目收錄後櫻井竟然繼續這個話題。

『翔くん，我只是開玩笑的!』

『是嗎。』櫻井看似不在意地笑著回答。

以為這個話題已經結束了，沒想到接下幾天只要他們兩個有機會碰到面，櫻井一定會提到這件事，最後還變本加厲的說『紐約的公寓也不錯呢，氛圍很適合松潤，你也很喜歡哪裡。』

松本也不曉得櫻井是那根筋不對勁，他只好非常隆重地拒絕了櫻井的好意，希望這話題到這裡為止，櫻井好像對這件事本來就很無所謂似的，之後也沒有多說什麼。

直到下次他們再見面時，櫻井拿出了一把鑰匙給他，  
『我家備用鑰匙，想用就用，不用也無所謂。』  
『翔くん...』  
『真的，不用也沒關係，收著就好。』

*****

那之後松本真的一次也沒有用，而櫻井也沒有說什麼。

他們兩個人本來一直持續在曖昧不明的狀態，從正式交往開始也才不過五、六年而已，大概因為都已經是成年人了，彼此很有默契的不談同居之類的話題，備用鑰匙當然也沒有交出去，尊重對方的私人空間，一般他們都是在約好的情況下去對方的家裡。

今年十一月他們五個人特別的忙，尤其是櫻井，那個閒不下來的人，不管是工作還是休息行程都排的滿滿的。

今天難得櫻井的工作只需要到電視台對稿，櫻井約了松本晚上到他家一起吃飯。本來說好叫外賣的，但松本覺得櫻井已經吃了好幾天外食了，他想要做些健康點的菜給櫻井。如果等櫻井下班後到他家才開始做菜又太晚了，沒有特別想什麼，松本從他的首飾盒裡拿出了備用鑰匙前往櫻井家。

當松本走進公寓房間後，面對亂七八糟的房間跟剛好相反空蕩蕩地冰箱，他覺得自己提早來這外加從自家冰箱帶些食材過來是明智的決定。

雖然松本想要體諒對方忙碌的生活，但他還是不自覺地一邊抱怨一邊整理。大概是因為收到生田調侃般的訊息，松本好像是領悟到了什麼停下他手邊的事，「唔...」他下意識地往廚房看。

爐子上有他正在熬煮的湯、旁邊有燉著的肉、桌上有幾道做好的小菜、每個房間都被他收拾的差不多了，而他人站在客廳正在打點一些瑣碎的小東西。

瞬間，松本感受到一股熱氣從背後冒出來衍生到他的耳朵，他看了一眼時鐘，他知道櫻井快回來了，但是現在他很想要逃離這裡，反正晚飯他也煮好了櫻井回到家不用擔心沒有飯吃。

松本持續僵持著站在哪。

當他下定決心去哪裡都好，他要離開櫻井的家，他踏出第一步時，『♪~』他計算好時間的飯鍋響了，『 嗶~』燉肉快鍋滾開了，『喀嚓』大門傳出解鎖的聲音，"欸?!"大概是因為鎖只轉了一圈就解開了，房子的主人發出了疑問聲。

處於在四面楚歌的狀態，松本又僵住了，此時他覺得他彷彿聽到了立木文彥的聲音說『 さあ、MJどうするの?』

>>完

**Author's Note:**

> >>>後記  
> 因為松本潤在VS嵐上說  
> 「家全然届ないですけど」  
> 而延伸出來的故事。


End file.
